


Rise Up

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Flying lessons, healing lessons.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> for Half-A-Moon, kinda. 'rise up'

Minerva glanced over at Maria, echoing Maria's little nod. Quick commands and strong wings took them into the air, rising up over the surrounding buildings and trees with impressive ease. 

Maria had insisted she finish her training, after all. Minerva hadn't been able to dissuade her. Hadn't wanted to, really-- 

As it turned out, Maria was quite skilled in the sky, even if her preferred calling was still on the ground healing the injured. She wasn't one to dart about with a lance or make heavy blows with an axe. Minerva knew that. 

But this was good... just like how she'd reciprocated by letting Maria teach her a bit of healing magic. She had the ability and aptitude, after all. She was just more comfortable in the sky, weapon in hand... 

It would help in the future, though, each knowing a few skills of the other's. 

They both had Michalis to look after, now-- 

In the sky and on the ground.


End file.
